geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
REN SEEKS HELP!!!
REN SEEKS HELP!!! The 2nd episode of the Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. Plot The episode opens in a room, where Stimpy is seen screaming and crying hysterically on the bed while Ren looks on with a ashamed and apologetic expression. Ren apologizes to him and promises that he will go seek help and find out about his problems. While Stimpy continues to cry on the bed, Ren leaves his home and slowly walks through the city to seek a therapist. After arriving at a place simply called "Help", he meets Mr. Horse dressed as a psychiatrist and tells him his childhood story, as he did, the flashback begins with the birth of Ren, and his abusive behavior began as a child where abused bugs such as yanking out their legs, licking them, and burn them out, and as well as his favorite of all is hurting a frog, but until the injured frog pleases and forces Ren to end him up to put him out of his misery. However, Ren then decides that he can't after he was confused over the frog's request. Later one day, Ren's parents forces their son to end the abused frog's life by giving him a chainsaw. But Ren is, as usual, faking of killing the frog and instead throw him alive in the garbage can. Back in the present day, Ren tells Mr. Horse about the time he met Stimpy. After hearing Ren's horrid story, Mr. Horse angrily tell him that he's crazy that he should've stay away from normal people, and decides to beat him up. However Ren goes on his voilent action by killing Mr. Horse. After he did killed him by whacking him with a gun, two groups of the animal controls appears while the crazed dog goes on the attack by bit off one of the men‘s hand off. Until the second caught Ren with a net and take him away to the pound. Afterwards the same injured frog from Ren’s childhood crawls in and then shoots himself dead for his suicide. Then the cartoon ends with a Looney Tunes alike ending card, with the characters smiling at the audience along with a sign reads “That’s It Folks". This episode is likely the main reason why Ren and Stimpy won't be able to return in any Nicktoon revival, won't be able to get its own theatrical cartoon short for the third SpongeBob movie, nor even be able to appear in the upcoming Nicktoons movie, which has upset many fans of Ren and Stimpy. This episode was originally written in 1991 for the original show's second season when the first season of the original Nickelodeon Ren and Stimpy series finished production and started airing until 1992 according to John Kricfalusi, however, Nickelodeon declined the idea as of it being too intense, so in 2003, the idea was sent over to Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon. Category:Death Category:Crying Category:Sadpasta Category:2003 Category:Stimpy and Ren Category:Looney Tunes Category:Nickelodeon